so in love
by perfectmanda
Summary: total stendan filth this is my very first fic so i apologise if its totally crap
1. Chapter 1

So in love

Brendan was so bored in the club tonight, number one it was totally dead number two he really couldn't be arsed and number three his mind was plagued by thoughts of his gorgeous boyfriend, since there was no-one around he figured he'd take advantage of his empty club and his horny urges, he picked up his phone and called his Steven, "Steven, you, me, empty club, get that amazing arse of yours over here as soon as yeah? Ste always tries to cater to Brendan's every wish especially if it means he's on a promise, he's always eager to explore the wild and wonderful ideas Brendan comes up with and ends up loving everything his boyfriend plans for them. Ste could swear sometimes he could hear the dirty thoughts going through Brendan's mind before he's shared them with him, this was just another reason Ste loved Brendan with everything he had to give, all day Ste's mind would wander thinking where is Brendan? What is Brendan doing right now? And vice versa no two men were ever as in love as Brendan Brady and Steven Hay.

Brendan was patiently waiting for his boy when his eyes suddenly wandered to a bottle of the finest whisky there was in the club, he figured a club with nobody in it to drink the booze just didn't fit and so he thought why not and poured himself a glass, Steven was taking forever so Brendan downed one glass and then poured another and another until he realised he had drank half the bottle! He was growing impatient now so he picked up his mobile to call Steven just as the club doors swung open. Oh hi there steven so nice of you to join us Brendan says as ste appears through the doors, "erm Bren there's only me and you here baby who are us"? "us is me and this here sexy bottle Steven" Brendan replies as he kisses his bottle lovingly, "Brendan Brady are you pissed"? ste asks as he stifles a laugh at the sight of Brendan attempting to grab the bar to avoid falling off his unsteady stool as it begins to tip over, as Brendan lands on his arse on the ground ste lets out that crazy but adorable laugh that sounds kind of like a donkey braying and smirks as he looks down at his silly drunken boyfriend laying on the floor of chez chez Brendan is scrambling to get up to no avail so ste walks over to him to pull him up "haha give us yer hand ya tit" ste says as he tries to pull his silly boyfriend up, suddenly ste finds himself on top of Brendan

Brendan looks up at Ste and says "well hello there Steven" in a sexy seductive tone as he pulls his boy closer and gives him a little kiss on his nose and reaches his hand around his head as he moved onto his lips and started kissing, just as Ste is getting deeper into the kiss Brendan stops and says "Steven open your eyes" "why" Ste replies "because I want to look into them while im kissing you" Brendan answers "ahh ok" Ste replies and starts kissing Brendan again, Brendan's mouth opens a bit wider to allow Ste's tongue access, Brendan stops again this time he just lays staring at Ste for a few minutes before pushing him off from on top of him, "oww what the fuck" Ste yells as his head bumps of the ground he suddenly finds Brendan leaning over straddling him "sorry Steven I really don't know my own strength sometimes do you still love me"? "of course I do baby, you know me any-ways I like it rough" "yeah not that rough Steven" Ste strokes a finger down Brendan's face tentatively "im ok baby don't worry you didn't hurt me… much. Brendan replies "are ye sure? Because I never want to hurt ye again as long as I live, I love ye more than life itself ye know" "I know you do Bren and you know I feel the same right? Any-ways where were we?" he starts kissing Brendan again meanwhile slowly moves his hand down Brendan's shirt speeding his pace until he reaches the bottom button, before he knows it the shirt is completely open and buttons are rolling across the floor "oops shit sorry Bren that wasn't a good shirt was it?" "ahh fuck it" Brendan replies without thinking twice and reaches a hand up Ste's t-shirt touching the smooth skin underneath with adoring eyes all the while as he watches his beautiful boy wriggle underneath him from the tickling of Brendan's fingers on his ribs. Ste flips Brendan from on top of him once again while fumbling with his belt buckle a bit as they rolled around together on the floor, Ste lands back on top of Brendan again kisses him quickly and passionately slowly moving down his body stops at his neck for a while to suck and kiss because he knows it drives Brendan crazy he can tell from the playful little growls the Brendan fully enjoys what is on offer tonight. Brendan's hands start to wander down to Ste's trackie bottoms as he tries to pull them down Ste shrugs him off and says "no Bren it's my turn to please you, you'll get your turn later patience, now let me do my thing" "hmm ok" Brendan replies as Ste moves down to his nipples playfully catching one between his teeth and letting out a kinky growl like a hungry tiger getting ready to pounce on its prey. Ste likes to play with his prey as long as he can hold out, he loves the thrill of the chase, loves driving Brendan insane with desire, loves teasing until he cant take any more and then he knows he will give him what he wants.


	2. Chapter 2

Brendan lay there under Steven wondering what was coming next, just thinking about it made him grow harder but, Ste wasn't getting his cock out until Brendan was rock solid, half the fun was the teasing part.

Ste did however unbuckle the belt but only so he could slip a hand down to touch, to feel the effect he has on his lustful lover and drive him extra crazy "Steven, Ste, Steven please, come on give me something more, ye are killing me here" Brendan moaned from beneath him, Ste sat back up to look him in those deep dark eyes for a second as he replied "nope, I am not touching you again until you tell me exactly what you want" Brendan looks like he may just explode in his pants from the passion between him and his Steven, so, Ste gives in and moves back down to relieve Brendan of his jeans, Brendan pants "ah thank god" "you're welcome" Ste answers with a cheeky grin "well ye are certainly my god Steven, my sexy adorable, cocky little sex god" "yeah you've got the cocky bit right Bren" Ste exclaims with a smile, he was pretty proud of his sharp on the ball pun there.

Ste started grinding on Brendan's groin, "do you like it when I'm cocky Bren, does it get you hot, do you like my COCKiness?" " hmm" Brendan sighs "yes Steven I love your cock, now hurry up and do something about it or I am gonna blow right here right now and ye will have had an extremely disappointing and wasted walk over here!" "no walk to see you could ever be disappointing or wasted Bren" Ste said as he moved back down to Brendan's torso, he starts by licking the area around his stomach just above his pubic hair, slowly moving down to his thighs where he hangs around biting and sucking anywhere close to and around his cock to tease the living hell out of Brendan, somehow it didn't feel like hell it felt like Brendan's idea of heaven his boy pleasing him.

Suddenly Brendan can't take anymore and moans frustrated "argh for fuck sake Steven would you just, you know already!" " no Brendan you're going to have to talk me through it, I seem to of forgotten what to do next" "ye better be fucking joking boy" "nope I don't know what to do you'll have to tell me". Ste is a persistent little fucker, if he wants something he nearly always gets it and Brendan knows if he doesn't do what Ste wants then he wont get what he wants either so he may as well just give up right now "fine Steven ill tell ye, I want ye to open that sweet little mouth and fuck me with those hot lips of yours"  
"wow! Bren do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" "no I kiss my smart arsed boyfriend with it and he loves every second of it, god the stories this mouth could tell about Steven Hay are unreal its kissed every part of him" "mmm Bren are you trying to turn me on?" "I didn't think it was possible to be more turned on than ye are right now Steven" Brendan replies looking at his lovers tented track suit bottoms, "ah yeah well I'm only human int I Brendan" "ye were just getting to the good bit down there Steven, so get your fucking magical mouth back down there and stop talking, all talk and no action Steven its dissa…. HOLY FUCK!

Ste had disappeared back down quick like lightning and had taken Brendan into his mouth as he had asked tip to root rolling his tongue around Brendan's rock hard cock while bobbing up and down Ste sucked cock like it was something he was born to do he always made sure Brendan got everything he wanted from a blowjob never left any part of his cock uncovered from his mouth "jesus Steven, im, don't go so hard im gonna come in your mouth!"

Ste lets Brendan out of his mouth and replies "so fuck, fire away baby, I'm sure ill get you hard for me again later, don't worry you will get a fuck tonight Brendan!" "oh is that right is it Steven? What if I want more than a fuck, what if I wanna fuck ye in every possible position in every part of this club maybe even outside too if ye are up for it? I am gonna ride ye hard tonight Steven Hay and ye are gonna love it every moment of it".

Ste headed back down to finish off what he had started "oh my god! Steven. Slow down, ye are gonna swallow me if ye not careful, Steven, fuck im gonna…" Brendan came so hard into Ste's pretty mouth he shuddered all over from pleasure, when Ste removed Brendan from his mouth he looked down at his lover sweating, panting and spent on the floor of his club. Ste wiped a hand over his mouth and then came back up to lie down with the love of his life, he lay down on Brendan's arm which then wrapped round his chest protectively " I love ye, I love ye so much Steven and I wanna shout it from the rooftops Steven Hay is mine! All mine, I possess the hottest most beautiful man in Hollyoaks village all mine" Brendan yells proudly.

Although Ste figures it's probably the drink talking all sentimental and shit, he's heard a saying that the truth always comes out under the influence of alcohol so he must mean the words he just said, and that, means more to Ste than Brendan could ever know being in the knowledge that he is the centre of this mans world knowing he is really loved, it's all Ste had wanted since the moment Brendan slapped the lips on him in the cellar of chez chez more than two years ago all he wanted from that moment was to hear Brendan say those three amazing words which make him feel like he's on top of the world and now he's heard them he's going to reward Brendan's love all night long in his favourite way if he's required to there is nothing Ste wouldn't do to please his man now he has him he's never letting go.


End file.
